


My Supernatural Diary Part 1

by niksilver146



Series: Supernatural Diaries [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angel Castiel, Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Friends, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Katherine Pierce - Freeform, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Side, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: Your father was Alaric Saltzman. before his death he pleaded with Damon Salvatore. His best friend to raise you and protect you. Nearly 10 years later the 10th anniversary of Ricks death is coming up. You fall into a depressed state the anniversary of your fathers death and the explosive split from your long time love Dean Winchester has sent you on a downward spiral. Will Deans arrival in town be for the best, will you two reconcile before its to late.





	1. Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts and ideas would really help. Let me know what you guys think.

** Reader **

You laid there in your bed steering up at the ceiling. Watching the sunlight peak through your curtains the light flicker and dancing on the roof.

 _“GET UP KIDO”_ Damon yelled from the bottom of the stairs for the 5 th time.

 Each time getting closer and closer to your room. You knew sooner or later he would burst through your door. You didn’t care, you weren’t ready or in the mood. 

Damon was trying too hard. Forcing smiles, cracking his stupid jokes trying everything to lighten the mood. Trying make you smile or laugh but you couldn’t. It had been nearly 10 years since your Dad passed away but it still stung and carved deep pains in your heart as if he died yesterday the closer it got to the anniversary.

Something about this year this anniversary hit you hard. This depression hit you a few days ago.

Elena and you were watching TV when a movie came on about a girls wedding day she was walking down the aisle with her father wrapped around her arm. Then it skipped through key moments in that girl’s life. Moments you would never have with your own father and that hurt.

 

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. Knowing they were Damon’s you wiped the fresh tears falling from your eyes and wrapped yourself in the blanket hiding your face.

The heavy foots stopped at your door for a few moments. You could hear Damon whispering to someone. But you couldn’t quite make out the words. Vampire hearing would come in handy here.

 

** Damon **

_“She’s still asleep”_ Stefan said

 _“SHHH, I know. But she can’t sulk all day”_ Damon said shushing his brother

 _“Damon, call him”_ Stefan said firmly

_“Give her the day, if she’s still like this we can contemplate calling him.”_

_“He will know what to do Damon”_ Stefan raised his voice

Damon grabbed his brother and pulled him away from your door.

 _“She hasn’t said his name or spoken about him for months calling him could make things worse.”_ Damon snapped at his younger brother.

Stefan nods his head in agreement. _“Il go make her some coffee”_ He said patting his brother on the shoulder giving him a good luck smile as he walked away.

 

** Reader **

Your door suddenly swung open shocking you. Damon waltzes in a huge grin on his face.

 _“Come on kiddo you can’t lay in this stuffy room all day.”_ He said at the top of his lungs as he ripped your blinds open.

 _“GO AWAY”_ you snapped at him. Harsher then you intended.

Damon huffed and climbed into the bed next to you.

You rolled over turning your back to him.

He reaches over and rubes your back softly consoling you.

 _“I know the next few days are going to suck. But you can’t stop living your life Y/N. Rick wouldn’t like this. He would want you out there making bad decisions, being young, drinking, puking your guts out. Making out with strangers._ Damon chuckled.

_“on second though you ever make out with a guy I will pull him lungs out though his mouth”_

Dam he was good you let out a small chuckle. Shoving your head into your pillow to suffocate the giggles.  
_“That’s what I like to hear”_ he said patting your back.

You slowly roll over instantly regretting it. As soon as you laid eyes on his puppy dog face you knew there was no way he would let you simmer in this bed all day. Damon always knew how to get you up and going.

Like on the early mornings for school he would parade in your room push the blinds open singing some random song about being happy and getting an education. Later he would drop you off at school in his beautiful 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible.

You loved how everyone would make googly eyes at the car then at your hunky guardian waving you off as you walked up the steps to school. He did this everyday of high school. Parent evenings were the worst the teachers would flirt and Damon would flirt back as he does with everyone. You would just sit there twisting your top in your fingers to try avoid the awkwardness,that was Damon’s flirting later he would say he was doing it to get you an A.

When you graduated Damon went all out he woke you up with balloons, breakfast in bed he even bought you your own car. But he still insisted in driving you to graduation as he had done for the past 3 years of high school. You let him that ride was bitter sweet and you could of sworn when you received your diploma Damon and Stefan were crying a little.

 _“Come on. Stefan’s making coffee”_ Damon said snapping you back to the present time. He pulled the blanket off you.

 _“Whew you stink take a shower”_ He said laughing and pushing you.

 _“Fine, fine. I’m up”_ You said giving up and rising from the bed _. “Better be eggs and bacon with that coffee .”_ You said over your shoulder as you walked to your dresser pulling you an outfit for the day.

 _“Someone’s feeling sassy this morning”_ Damon chuckled as he fixed your bed for you.  He looked up and gave you a wink.

 _“Sure thing kido. Be down in 15”_ He said before turning and walking towards the door.

 

Standing under the hot water you started to reminisce the past few years. Your dad had died when you were 15. His last wish was for Damon, his best friend to take care of you, raise you. you both agreed.

The past 10 years haven’t been sweet rides to school. Packed lunches and awkward parent’s evenings.

We have had a fear share of drama in Mystic falls. But things were getting normal. Damon and Elena were happy Stefan was under control of his blood lust and there was no big dark threat lingering over our heads.

You weren’t always in Mystic Falls however.

 

_You started washing your hair letting the water rush over your face._

 

You had actually been gone from Mystic falls for 4 years coming back once a month or so. You only returned permanently 2 months ago after you had a falling out (to call it lightly) with your ex-boyfriend….. Dean. His name escaped your lips.

His image flashed through your mind.

His stunning memorizing green eyes, that sweep you off your feet. His little freckles that covered his nose. you only noticed them one morning as you watched him sleep, those dimples. His hair... He was perfect. You snapped remembering what he had done. Instantly you turned the water too cold to calm you down from your Dean high.

Grabbing your towel, you wrapped it around you and climb out of the shower. You and the Winchesters had been raised together on the road. John and your dad were hunting buddies they would dump the three of you at a hotel as they went on hunts. But after your dad’s death Damon didn’t want you living that life. He bought you to Mystic Falls and enrolled you in school.

John didn’t like it but he respected it. You pleaded with Damon to let Sam and Dean visit. Damon arranged with John to drop them off with him whenever he was working case nearby.

For years Damon kept his Vampire secret from John and the boys. Knowing John would never let Sam and Dean stay under a vampire’s roof.

 

_You grab your denim shorts and pull them up._

 

You felt bad for Sam. He was your best friend and he was caught in the middle of you and Deans bullshit. The night you left Sam pleaded with you. He looked so broken trying to pull your bags from your arms. He was mad at Dean as much as you were.

 But you were running to family, to Damon. Dean only had Sam. Sam had to stay with him.

You spoke to Sam on the phone and through text avoiding the Dean situation as much as possible.

_You grab a black tank top and pull it on._

 

Dean had only tried contacting you once a few days ago. He left a voice mail but you didn’t have the courage yet to listen to it.

Tying your hair in a ponytail. You look yourself over in the mirror once more. Something was missing, you open your closet digging through the jackets, dresses and tops you had.

Your hand brushed across a red flannel. Pulling it off the hanger you studied it looking it over. before pulling it up to your face and breathing in its scent. It smelt of whiskey, gun powder and cheap cologne.

 It was Deans. As mad as you were right now you loved that smell. It remained you of safety and home. You needed that today.

You pulled it on and walked downstairs slowing your pace as you reached the kitchen preparing yourself for the apologetic smiles and “Are you okay’s?” from the Salvatore’s and who ever stumbled in this morning.

 _“My eggs ready Salvatore”_ You said rounding the corner a fake smile plastered on your face. _“Cheeky”_ Stefan laughs off as he siped his coffee.

_“Yes princess, sit”_ Damon says pointing at an empty stool in-between Stefan and Elena.  Elena leans back you almost missed her as Stefan’s body was hiding her.

 _“Hey”_ she says trying to be a little to positive the one thing Elena wasn’t was subtle.

 _“Hey”_ you say back sitting down, you watch Damon as he finishes scrapping your eggs on a plate. And humming along to the radio.

Elena was fidgeting with her mug you knew she was searching her brain for something to say. You decide to beat her to it. Turning to face her you ask her about her plans for the day.

 _“Oh well its Summer. Thinking swim day down at the lake”_ She was looking at Damon you getting the idea you join in. Damon had been so fixated on you the past few days Elena needed some Damon time and you needed a Damon break.

 _“Damon that sounds like fun right?_ “you said turning back towards him.

Damon spins around and places the plate of eggs and bacon in front of you. _“Who does what?”_ He said actually oblivious to the conversation.

 _“Swim day, with Elena”_. Damon’s eyes flashed between the two of you. _“What about you”_ He said leaning over and sticking a fork in your scrambled eggs before taking a bite.

_“I’ve got some errands I have to run. Lady errands you know to do with my lady bits”_

_“ahh okay”_ Damon said grossed out as he cut you off. You and Elena giggled.

 _“I could go for a swim”_ Damon said playfully hitting Elena on the nose with his fork.

 _“You best go get ready then”_ you say smiling at him. Elena put her mug in the sink grabbing Damon by the waist she guided him out the kitchen not before Damon has a chance to turn and yell _“Eat all of it”_ Over his shoulder. You place a forkful of egg in your mouth, he smiled at you before walking away.

 

 _“What are you really up to today”_ Stefan says leaning closer to you. You almost forgot he was sitting there.

_“Truthfully. Nothing”_ you said looking down at your plate pushing the food around before taking a bite of the over cooked bacon. _“Look Y/N if you need to talk”_ Stefan started and placed a hand on your shoulder.

 _“No”_ you snapped almost instantly. He retracted his hand.

 _“Sorry”_ you said you didn’t mean to sound so harsh. You turned to him.

 _“I just can’t.”_ You said giving him a small smile. _“That’s okay, whenever you’re ready”_ He got up and placed his mug in the sink.

 _“I don’t think I ever will be”_ You said under your breath. You looked down at your food trying to hide from his eyes.

 _“like i said. whenever"_ He said and walked away.

 

 You had suddenly lost you apatite. Scrapping your food down the garbage disposal. you decide to head out for the day. It was sunny and perhaps a few hours in the sun light could do you some good.

On your way out the door you grab your sketch pad and ruck sack. Slipping on your favorite pair of converses. You start your walk down the road.

 

** Stefan **

Stefan rounded the corner of the kitchen he could see the pain in you. You needed someone other than him and Damon to console you, he knew who, but he knew Damon wouldn’t like it.

Heading out the backdoor he pulls out his phone and scrolls down to D in his contacts.

Stefan’s thumb hovers over Deans name for a few seconds he’s contemplating not calling him letting you work though this at your own pace.

 No Dean and you need to make up. It was time.

 you guys just needed a shove.

 _‘Who am I Caroline”_ Escapes his lips as he pushes Deans name and the phone begins to ring.

Dean picks up after a few rings.

 _“Hello”_ He says cautiously

 _“Dean”_ Stefan says reluctantly not knowing if this is the right thing to do.

 _“Is she okay?”_ Dean ask frantically.

 _“Yeah she’s fine. Well. She’s not hurt”_ Stefan says bending down he turns on the garden tap letting the water run in case Damon and Elena are listening.

 _“She needs you Dean. She won’t admit it but, she needs you”_ Stefan says

 _“I'll send Sam. She doesn’t need me”_ Dean returned. Pain in his voice.

 _“Dean”_ Stefan spits. _“Stop being a child, it’s been months’ time for you two to mend this wound”_

Dean stays quite.

 _“Dean”_ Stefan pleads _“Now is a better time than ever”Stefan finishes saying._

Dean huffs on the other line. _“Be there tonight”_ he finally says.

Stefan lets out a sigh of relief. _“See you tonight”_ He hangs up slightly proud of himself.

 _“SEE WHO TONIGHT”_ Stefan spins around Damon was standing behind him anger in his eyes.

_“You can explain this to her. Make it clear you were the one who called him.”_ Damon walks closer to Stefan. _“And pray I don’t have to pick up the piece’s brother”_

Damon walks past Stefan shoving him in the process. Elena emerges from the backdoor. She looks at the angry Damon storming off and the guilty Stefan.

_“What did you do Stefan?”_


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small moments of peace before Sam and Dean arrive in town

** Reader **

You found yourself a sunny spot in the middle of a field. This was the spot Damon took you to after your dad died. The two of you sat in the field for hours, he let you cry into him until you drifted off to sleep. Ever since then this became your spot whenever you needed to think or just get away.

You pull out your sketch pad and started drawing your surroundings. In the distance was the famous Mystic Falls woods and peaking just over the top you could see the clock tower in the town square. You let the world drift away as you got caught up in your sketching. You didn’t even notice the missed calls from Damon.

 

** Sam and Dean **

Dean was gripping the wheel of the impala so tight his knuckles were turning white. Sam kept looking at him and I was irritating Dean.

_ _

_“Spit it out Sam”_ Dean snapped

 _“What”_ Sam said matching Deans volume

 _“I know you want to say something just say it”_ Dean said taking his eyes off the wheel for a second to shoot an angry look at his brother.

 _“Nothing, just…. You nervous?”_ Sam asked.

Dean sighed and leaned back into his seat. He took one hand off the wheel to scratch the back of his head.

 _“Honestly. I’m terrified”_ Dean said before placing both hands back on the wheel.

 _“You should be”_ Sam said.

 _“Excuse me”_ Dean yelled slamming on the breaks of the impala

 _“Shit Dean what the hell”._ Sam yelled fixing himself from the sudden stop of the car.

 _“I should be? not what you are supposed to say Sam. Christ your supposed to say don’t worry Dean It will be fine. These things tend to work itself out”_ Dean yelled at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to _Dean “Look I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean if I was about to turn up at my ex-girlfriend’s house where her murderous vampire guardian lives I would be terrified to. “_

 _“Ex”_ Dean says placing his head on the wheel.

 _“Well I assumed so when she told you to never contact her again and threw a beer bottle at your head that counts as a break up. Have you even tried contacting her “_ Sam said a little irritated with his brother.

 _“A few days ago. I left a message”_ Dean said lifting his head off the wheel and looking at Sam.

 _“You’re going to have to try harder than a voice mail Dean”_ Sam placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Dean pushed it off and turned the impala back on. _“I know Sammy”_ He said taking off down the road again towards Mystic Falls.

** Reader **

The sun was starting to set when you awoke. You had drifted off. Picking up your cell you noticed 2 missed calls from Damon. Shrugging them off as him checking up on you.

 You put your cell in your pocket and head to town you needed a drink.

10 minutes later your walking into the Mystic Grill. Jeremy was working the bar. Great just the person you needed.

“Hey Jer” You said actually glad to see him

Jeremy looked up from the bar a smile across his face when he saw you.

 _“Hey Y/N, what you thirsty for”_ He said walking towards you.

You sat down at the bar. The grill was practically empty it was a Tuesday night after all.

 _“Beer please”_ You said looking around the room.

Jeremy handed you a beer. _“Il put it on Damon’s tab”_ winking at you.

You and Jeremy spent the next few hours chatting and laughing. Jeremy and you were quite close. For some reason you felt like he was the only one you could truly connect with. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were you friends as well but you always felt like they were walking on egg shells around you. Not Jeremy he told you straight when you were an idiot, when you were smart or dumb. You could always rely on him for the truth.

After a few beers and shots before upgrading to straight whiskey you were quite drunk and your walls started to come down.

 _“Jeremy”_ you said his name slurring in your mouth.

 _“Yes”_ He said chuckling at you and shaking his head.  
_“What are they all really saying”_ you said placing your head in your hands

 _“Okay miss your cut off”_ He said grabbing your glass and placing it behind the bar.

 _“Come on Jer… Tell me”_ You said peaking up at him.

Jeremy walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to you. _“They are worried Y/N”_ He placed his hand in your shoulder squeezing it softly _“You haven’t been yourself lately”._  
_“I’m fine”_ You said shooting your head up a little too fast you almost fall off your seat.  
_“Right”_ he says chuckling grabbing you and helping you ground yourself

 _“I’m fine enough”_ you say giving him a cute drunk smile.  
_“Come on”_ he said helping you up _. “I’ll get you a cab”._

 _“You’re a real gentleman baby gilbert”_ You said making him laugh.

Jeremy helped you into the cab and paid the driver for you. He waved you off as the cab took off towards home.

 

****

****

** Sam and Dean **

Sam and Dean pulled up at the Salvatore estate. Dean looked towards the door anxious as to the welcoming he would get.

_“Perhaps you should go in first Sammy”_ Dean said nerves riddled in his voice.

Sam was already out of the car. _“You sure”_ He said leaning in the passenger window.

Dean gulped as he saw the door open and Damon step out. _“Yeah”_ He said pulling on the collar of his top.

 _“I’ll send him over”_ Sam said laughing and walking towards Damon.

 _“No don’t”_ Dean yelled but Sam was already half way to Damon.

 _“Shit”_ Was all Dean could hear himself say.

 

 _“Hey Damon”_ Sam said going in for a hug. Damon accepted it.

 _“Just want you to know this wasn’t my idea kid”_ Damon said looking stern

 _“Yeah I know Dean said Stefan called, figured if it wasn’t you then she didn’t know we were coming”_ Sam said hands in his pockets.

Damon’s gaze was fixed on Dean who was awkwardly sinking down the seat of the impala.

 _“He coming in”_ Damon said pointing at Dean. Sam tuned standing shoulder to shoulder next to Damon. _“He’s nervous”_ Sam said shrugging.

 _“Huh”_ Damon said smiling at Sam and patting him on the shoulder before turning and walking towards the impala.

Deans heart began to race he knew whatever Damon was about to say it wasn’t going to be nice.

Stefan stepped out of the house tapping Sam on the shoulder. _“World war 3”_ He chuckled

 _“Got any popcorn”_ Sam joked back they both stood there waiting for the show.

 

Dean reluctantly got out of the impala and walked slowly towards Damon, it was dark but the outside lights were bright enough for Dean to see the Stern look across Damon’s face.

Preparing for a punch to the face Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

 _“What the hell are you doing Winchester”_ Damon said looking at him curiously.

 _“Hit me Damon I know you want to, just do it. I hurt her I know I did. But if you think I haven’t been beating myself up every second of every day your wrong. I hate myself more then you hate me so just do it god knows I deserve it”_ Dean said his eyes still squeezed shut.

 _“I’m not going to hit you Dean”_ Damon said a hint of compassion in his voice.

Dean opened his eyes and relaxed a bit.

Damon shook his head and walked close to Dean.

_“I’m pissed Dean, so pissed. But if my kid didn’t love you. If you had of been some guy you would be dead, worse than dead do you hear me.”_

Dean nodded. Damon placed his hand on Deans Shoulder squeezing it just enough to cause a little bit if pain.

 _“You’re here to fix things not make them worse. If you do make them worse, if you hurt her again I will break both your legs off and beat you with them. You understand”_ Damon said with a smile

Dean nodded _“Yes sir”_

 _“Good, now come here”_ Damon said pulling Dean into a hug.

Sam and Stefan turned to each other

 _“Not what I was expecting”_ Sam said nudging him

 _“I expected him to at least hit him a few times”_ Stefan said nudging Sam back.

Damon released Dean.

 _“Come on she’s not home yet, Jeremy texted she’s at the bar”_ Damon said guiding Dean towards the house.

 _“She’s been drinking a lot?”_ Dean asked.

 _“Yeah”_ Damon chuckled _“She’s her father’s daughter”_

Sam and Dean greeted Stefan and Elena. Dean excused himself to grab his and Sam’s things from the Impala.

 

** Reader **

The cab pulled in at the top of your long drive you asked the driver to stop at the top of the drive way so you could sneak in knowing if grandpa Damon caught you coming home drunk again it would result in another lecture.

You jump out of the cab and head around the back not noticing you walked straight past Dean. He noticed you though.

He dropped the bags by the door and followed you cautiously.

You took your shoes off still drunk you tried as hard as you could to be sneaky.

You climbed over the small hedge for some reason instead of taking the path causing you to fall and swear loud before you told yourself to shut up.

This made Dean laugh he covered him mouth trying not to give himself away.

You stood up straightening yourself before carrying on towards to back of the house.

Dean still cautiously following you, trying to hold back his laughter at your drunken attempt to be sneaky. He wasn’t going to lie to himself he found it extremely cute. And it reminded him of how much he adores you.

You subbed your toe on the step.

 _“Ass hole”_ You screamed before quickly covering your mouth with one your hands and looking around. Damon definitely heard that. And sure enough the back door swung open and out stepped Damon.

 _“Miss Saltzman, what are you doing?”_ He said almost laughing at you.

_ _

_“Hi”_ was all you could think to say.

 _“Come on kid”_ He stepping to the side gesturing for you to come inside.

You walked towards him a huge grin on your face. He couldn’t help but laugh at you.

Dean walked back to the front of the house grabbed the bags he dropped and headed back inside.

 

You walked straight to the kitchen raiding the fridge for some leftover pizza and stuffing your face.

 _“You have guests”_ Damon said leaning against the wall. “Caroline and Bonnie don’t count they pretty much live here” You said mouth full off pizza.

Just as you finished your mouthful Sam emerged from behind Damon.

 _“hey’_ he said a huge smile across his face. But you weren’t having it you knew if he was here so was Dean.

 

You slammed the pizza box back in the fridge and walked towards the study. _“I’m not drunk enough for this”_ You yelled as you stumbled out of the room.

Walking straight to the whiskey bottle you held it to your lips and started drinking. Sam and Damon followed you.

 _“Y/N slow down”_ Damon yelled trying to grab the bottle of whiskey from you. You shoved him away and held it to your lips again taking a bigger swig then the previous it burned going down but it was better than dealing with your current situation.

 _“Piss off Damon”_ You yelled waving the bottle and your free arm around.

_“Hey watch your language”_ he started saying but you cut him off imitating his voice _“Young lady I taught you better blah blah blah”_

Damon stood back and called for Stefan. You walked over and slumped down in an arm chain by the fire place. Pulling your legs into your chest and wrapping your arms around them.

You held the bottle to your lips again. Footsteps crept closer to you.

You closed your eyes trying to ignore whoever it was.

 _“You want some ice with that”_ It was Dean. He was trying to be funny that burned an anger in you. After months of silence after what he did. He thinks he can be funny towards you. You looked up at him an anger burning in your eyes. You looked straight in his eyes.

 _“Fuck off”_ You said such anger in your voice Sam turned instantly grabbing Stefan and Damon leaving you and Dean.

_“Okay I deserved that”_ Dean said sitting in the arm chain across from you. He was shuffling around awkwardly playing with the buttons on his top. For some reason the sound of him near you made you so mad you hated him in this moment you wanted to lunge at him hit him, kick him. Scream and yell. Your mind fell back to that night to what he did.


	3. The Truth Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason you and Dean broke up revealed. in a flashback

The three of you were on a hunt. Chasing a witch, it seemed like a normal hunt. However somehow the witch got to the three of knocking you out as you entered her lair.

Minutes, Hours you couldn’t tell how long had pasted when you awoke. You, Sam and Dean were tied to chairs facing each other.

When you woke you panicked you kicked at Dean. He looked so still and you were scared he was dead. Frantically kicking him he finally stirred you sighed in relief.

A few moments later Sam was awake to. You looked around the room you were in. It was a rundown shed like the kind you find on an old farm. Dean was fighting with the ropes trying to get free when the witch came up behind you causing Dean to freeze.

You hadn’t noticed her yet. You yelled at Dean who was steering at you. You turned and saw the witch standing behind you. She had Deans gun pointed at your head.

 _“You hurt her I swear to go I will”_ Dean yelled

 _“You’ll what honey. Glare me to death”_ She said chuckling. Her laugh was creepy and sent shivers down your spine.

The witch spun you around you took her in for the first time.

She had pale skin but not nice pale skin it looked cracked like old porcelain . She had black teeth and gums the black spread to the insides of her cracked lips. Her hair was dead straight and looked as if it hadn’t been washed for weeks. She wore rags that perhaps once resembled a dress. She was dirty and smelled of rotting fruit.

She leaned in close smelling you. Dean yelled

 _“AH no honey “_ She said gabbing your hair and pulling your head back so you could just see Dean and Sam.  She was to preoccupied with torturing you and Dean that she paid little to, no attention to Sam who gave you a small wink he was getting free from his bindings.

 _“See honeys I’m going to put a little spell on you. Oh and it’s a fun one”_ She said finishing with another of her horrible laughs.

She turned you around pushing you close to Dean so your knees were toughing.

 _“Princess what’s your name”_ She said stroking your hair. _“Go to hell”_ You said before spitting in her face

 Dean shot you a side smile.

 

 

 

That’s my girl he was thinking.

She pulled your head back hard and fast it hurt and you couldn’t help but let out a small yelp. _“Y/N” Dean yelled “Her names Y/N I’m Dean”_

 _“Good boy”_ she said releasing your hair.

 _“What spell did you have in mind”_ You said trying not to provoke the witch.

 _“Oh sweet heart”_ She flipped her head back and laughed again.

 _“Now”_ she said leaning in close placing one hand on your thigh and the other on Deans. Dean instantly screwed his face up and it nearly made you laugh.

She lifted her hand and placed it gently under your chin _._

 _“_ _Tell me Y/N who is this man to you”_ You instantly responded. _“Dean Winchester he’s my boyfriend the love of my life”._

 _“Would you die for him”_ she asked looking deep into your eyes.

 _“In a heartbeat”_ You responded.

 _“Have you ever thought about cheating on him leaving him”_ Her eyes widened _“killing him?”_

 _“Never”_ You responded Dean was looking at you confused as to why you were telling this witch all these deep personal things.

 _“What’s your biggest fear”_ She said before you could respond she placed a hand on your lips and turned your head to face Dean _. “Tell him princess “_

You fought her but the words spilled out your mouth _“That this life is all we will ever have. That Dean will die one day and I will die without him”_

 _“ahhhh”_ the witch yelled you are boring.

So tamed so loyal.

Her head snapped towards Dean he looked at you instantly fear filling him eyes.

 _“You. You look less boring I bet you have secrets”_ She pulled Deans face towards hers he tried to fight it but she was too strong for him.

 _“Tell me darling do you have secrets”_ Dean bit him lip blood started to fall from it. He was fighting her so bad.

 _“Now Dean fighting will only make it worse”_ She blocked his nose so he couldn’t breathe until he finally opened his mouth.

 _“I have secrets, Secrets that could ruin lives”_ Dean yelled.  
_“Oh goodies”_ The witch clapped

 _“I’m hungry for a good secret”_ She snapped towards you _“Or a broken heart”_

She turned back to Dean combing his hair.

You turned to Sam who was still fighting to get free.

_“Tell me Dean, Tell me a few of these secrets”_

Dean was biting his lip again.

_“Oh honey keep doing that you will bite that pretty little lip off”_

She was stroking his hair trying to get under his skin.

 _“Tell me one that will hurt Y/N”_ She said leaning in and licking his face.

 _“I cheated”_ Dean yelled before biting his lip again.

You felt a lump in your throat. You heard him wrong. Dean would never cheat on you. He didn’t mean cheated in that way.

The witch was clapping her hands with glee.

 _“Cheated how Dean”_ You yelled _.” Cheated at cards you mean, or at pool”_ you yelled tears forming in your eyes.

 _“Oh don’t be dumb princess”_ The witch grabbed Deans face and turned it towards yours.

 _“Tell her Dean”_ She whispered in his ear. He was holding back.

Tears were forming in his eyes _._

_ _

_“Tell her Dean or I’ll slit her throat”_ The witch yelled

She slapped Dean across that face and the words began to spill from his mouth.

_“With Lisa, a few weeks ago. She was at a bar I was scoping out for some of Crowley's Demons and one thing lead to another and I slept with her”._

You started to cry you looked down hiding your hurt face from him. _“Tell me more Dean, was it more than once. Was it good. OH was it better then Y/N”_

 _“Once just the once.”_ Dean was trying to hold back but it was falling out like a tap he couldn’t hold back.

_“She wasn’t a hunter she was a normal person. She didn’t remember me so I could pretend I wasn’t Dean Winchester the hunter I was just a regular guy, with normal guy problems.”_

The witch was jumping around yelling with joy and the crumbling relationship before her.

 _“Dean does Y/N feel like a burden”_ She asked

_“Sometimes, I feel like I have to pretend to make her happy, even though I’m broken inside”_

You couldn’t take anymore _“You evil bitch I will kill you. I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. I’ll kill you”_ You screamed tears pooling from your eyes you kicked and screamed your chair fell over but this only seemed to make the witch happier.

She bent down and pulled your hair dragging you along the ground towards the door. _“I think this one is ready for the oven”_ She said cutting you from the chair pulling you up until your feet couldn’t touch the ground she had her hand around your throat and you could hear the muffled yells of Sam and Dean as you began to lose consciousness.

When suddenly you felt something wet hit your face and you crashed to the ground. Sam had gotten lose from his bindings and cut her head off.

Dean was yelling at him to cut him loose. And everything went black.

When you awoke you were back at one of Bobby’s safe houses you were using for this hunt. You and Dean fought until you couldn’t stand to be around anymore you left and hadn’t seen him since.

He was sitting in front of you now after months and his words started to fill your ears again the memories and instead of tears this time it was a hot rage. A rage that reminded you a lot of Damon.

It wasn't like he had slept with some random woman this was Lisa a woman Dean once loved, a woman he tried to get out of the hunting world for and that hurt more then any bullet or stab wound that that witch could of inflicted on you. 


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean argue and you feel as if you may begin to forgive him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter I wanted to break up the scenes. Longer chapter coming soon

You sat there the bottle of whiskey in your hand it wasn’t dulling the anger burning inside you it made it worse.

 _“Look Y/N”_ Dean began saying.

 _“Don’t”_ you snapped.

 _“Don’t say my name. don’t say anything just fuck off Dean”_ you screamed at him.

He stood up from the chair.

 _“No”_ He yelled back at you.

He was so stubborn; you both were but you weren’t giving up.

You stood up and threw the whiskey bottle at the fire place and it smashed.

 _“Really mature”_ He yelled

 _“Can’t you see Dean I don’t want you I don’t want to see you, or talk to you. Leave”_ You slammed your fist into his chest.

He remained still letting you take your anger out on him.

 _“No”_ he said again.

You hit him in his chest yelling at him to leave but he just kept saying no

 _“Fine I will leave”_ You tried walking off but he grabbed your arm.  
Your instincts kicked in you turned around and swung at him your fist connected with his jaw. He still didn’t let you go.

 _“You’re a piece of shit Dean Winchester”_ You said before shoving him.

 _“How could you Dean, After everything, You .. I hate you”_ The words got stuck in your throat.

_“I..i ah. I don’t. I  don’t know what to do Y/N tell me what to do”_

Dean fell to his knees. Wrapping his arms around your waist.

 _“I know I’m a piece of shit, I know I don’t deserve you. You deserve some college professor who can give you something in life all I do it break, hurt and kill anyone who gets close to me”_ Dean said sobbing now.

You hadn’t seen him cry like this before and it hurt. You ran a hand through his hair. Your anger was still there but slowly fading Dean had this effect on you. He was gripping you tight you could feel how broken he was beneath you.

Every inch of you was fighting against him you wanted to run, tell him to leave and never come back.

You ran your other hand through his hair. You needed him. In this moment you needed each other.

You collapsed to your knees taking his face into your hands.

 _“I’m sorry baby”_ Escaped his lips. You shushed him. Wrapping your arms around his neck you held him. He wrapped his arms around your waist repeating he was sorry over and over again. You just rocked him shushing him.

You pulled away placing your foreheads together. He wanted to kiss you but you weren’t ready for that yet. You were still mad and needed more time. This was as intimate as you could be for now.

“Let’s talk about this when I’m a lot sober” You whispered. Dean nodded and tried to pull you in for a kiss you turned away deflecting to so it landed on your cheek.

The two of you pulled each other to your feet. You walked out of the study towards your room. You needed bed.

The halls were empty but you knew the vampires in the house would have heard you fighting with Dean. When you reached your room you slumped down on your bed. Your mind racing from what just happened. Did you give in to easily? Your phone buzzed in your pocket. A text from Damon

Damon- You need a hug kid?

Y/N – PLEASE

A few moments later Damon knocked on your door. You raised your arms for his hug he wrapped his arms around you and you cried into him. He cradled your head and stroked your hair.

_“I don’t know what to do Damon”_ you cried

 _“I can’t tell you what to do kiddo, It’s up to you”_ He said whispering back into your ear.

 _“That’s the thing, is my love blinding me”_ You said pulling away and wiping the tears away.

 _“Look at me, I have done some really horrible things in my life, like falling for my brother’s girlfriend. Killing her brother in front of her and torturing a lot of people but somehow Elena forgave me”_ Damon said wiping a stray tear from your face.

 _“Perhaps she’s the one you should be talking to”_ He joked.

You felt tears building up again. Damon pulled you in squeezing you until you stopped crying.

 _‘You want me to grab her”_ Damon asked putting a lose strand of hair behind your ear.

 _“No, I ah”_ You wiped your face and sat on the bed _. “I just want to get some sleep”_

Damon leaned in and kissed you on the head.

_“Okay kiddo, see you in the morning”_

You nodded as he walked away giving you a smile before closing the door.

You laid back wiping the tears away. When you got the urge to listen to Deans voice mail.

You pulled your phone out and sat up. Placing the phone to your ear you listened.

 _“Hey Y/N , It me Deanoo.”_ He was drunk.

 _“Baby, I miss you. I know I fucked up. I fucked up bad. But please just please”_ He sounded so desperate for your attention it hurt.

 _“I don’t know what else to say or do then just apologize. even though no words can make up for what I’ve done”_ He stopped it sounded like he fell over

 _“Shit”_ he yelled. you giggled listening to this drunk idiot.

_“I’m going to leave you alone from now on. Give you space, just know that I love you Y/N more than anyone or anything, even pie”_

_“You’re the one Y/N and if I have to let you go I will. I’m sorry”_

That was the message. Something about it made you feel better. Made you want to go downstairs and kiss him back. Perhaps it’s the alcohol talking you crawled under the covers and turned the light off. Drifting off dreading what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon. Any thought comments would be welcomed, let me know what you think.


	5. Ten Years part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ten year anniversary has arrived. You spend the early part of your day at the grave yard.

You awoke in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and the sun peeking through your curtain. You almost forgot what happened last night. Your argument with Dean. Calling him names you didn’t mean.

Today was the day. Ten years ago, your dad died. You knew everyone would be on edge. Past years you spent your time at the grave yard cleaning your dads head stone. Damon would sit in the distance drinking his favorite bourbon telling you all the embarrassing situations my dad got himself into. This year was different Caroline wanted to organise a wake like party for your dad and everyone else we had lost over the years. On paper, it seemed like a good idea but today you just wanted to be alone and process everything.

Ripping the covers off you took the early morning opportunity to shower and try sneak out before anyone woke up. Damon always over slept on this day. Waking around mid-day before he started his alcoholic lunch, dinner and so on.

Looking through your closet you decided to go a little bit girly today. Pulling on your favorite short dress. Pairing it with your favorite shoes you made your way down stairs. The halls were empty and there was no music coming from the kitchen. Good everyone was still asleep... Or so you thought. You rounded the corner to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a coffee. He looked up when he saw you. Giving you a smile.

You felt bad after the way you treated him last night. You weren’t mad at him. You walked straight over to him hugging him from behind squeezing him tight.

_“I’m so sorry I treated you like that last night Sammy”_

He chuckled patting your arms to let go. _“It’s okay”_ he said smiling up at you

You sat down next to him. _“You okay”_ He said placing a hand on your shoulder.

You okay?. You hated that question. Of course, you weren’t okay. You lied whenever someone asked you that saying yes, I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m peachy a few of your favorite answers. You couldn’t lie to Sam though.

 _“No, I’m not”_ You said looking away from him.

He pulled you in for a hug.

 _“I know”_ He said squeezing you.

 _“Let’s go for a walk”_ You said pulling away from Sam hoping he would say yes. You just needed to get away before people woke up or started showing up.

He agreed. The two of you headed out the back, down the path that lead through the woods to the grave yard.

The walk through those woods was so peaceful. The birds like lullaby’s the sun warming your skin. Having Sam there added to the bliss. You had missed him the past few months.

The two of you walked through the woods catching up on the past few months Sam tried as hard as he could to stray away from anything about Dean but it was a little hard. He spent every day with him. You didn’t mind though hearing what the boys were up to was filling the hunting void you had.

You were approaching the grave yard when Sam grabbed your hand.

_“You sure you want to go in… With me”_

_“Sam, I wouldn’t have it any other way “_ you said playfully

Holding on to Sam tight you approached your Dads grave. It had barely any weeds and fresh flowers Someone had already been by today. Possibly Stefan or Elena.

_“Hey Dad”_ You said leaning down and kissing the tomb stone. Still gripping onto Sam’s hand.

 _“Rick”_ Sam said leaning down and laying a hand on the stone

Sitting down in front of the stone, you started tracing the letters of his name trying to find the words to say. You hadn’t visited his grave since last year. It was hard coming alone having Sam brought you comfort. Sam sat down next to you placing his hand on your back.

You began spilling your heart. filling your Dad in on everything that happened in the past year. With hunting, Dean and just your everyday life in general.

 _“So as you can tell, I don’t have the boring life Damon pictured for me”_ You said wiping fresh tears falling from your eyes.  
Sam’s phone began to ring. He excused himself to take the call.

He came back a few moments later. _“That was Caroline. She needs me for something. You want to come back?”_ He said reaching a hand out for you.  
you shook your head. _“I would like to stay a little while longer”_ you said pushing his hand away.  
Sam leaned down and kissed you on the head.

 _“Take my phone, call if you need anything”_ He said handing his cell to you. You took it smiling and waving as he took off down the path back to the house.

  
___

 _“God I wish you could talk back dad, I could really use some advice right now. With this Dean mess. And with how to deal with you being gone”_ Tears began to form in your eyes again.

 _“You gave the best advice ”_ You let out a small chuckle. _“I wish you could come back”_ You were running your hands along his tomb stone.

It was plain. A plain stone with his name and birth date carved into it.

 _“I just keep thinking about all the things you have missed, you will miss”_ you were sobbing now letting the tears roll down your face. Little did you know your dad was there. A ghost standing over you trying to console you.

 _“Princess I’m here”_ He whispered softly _“I’m so sorry”_ He tried to place his hand on your back but it just passed through you.

You felt a chill it caused you to sit up straight and look around.

You stayed there for a while spilling your heart. Hoping he was listening. He was.

 _“You’re a good listener”_ You said laughing as you stood up from the ground wiping leaves from your dress.

 _“He always was”_ Damon said appearing from behind. He wrapped you in a hug.

 _“Although i think its just cause he had no idea on what to say back”_ He joked. The two of you stood there for a while holding each other.

_“Come on let’s head back, Caroline was just finishing bossing people around when I left”_

_“That sounds like her”_ You laughed holding hands the two of you made your way back to the house. Not knowing Rick was following close behind.

 


	6. Ten Years Part 2

Caroline had set up a BBQ and drinks everyone was there, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Sam. You instantly noticed Deans absence. You got the feeling Caroline had forced them to get along just for today.

Everyone was sitting around drinking and laughing when you and Damon approached they all smiled in your direction.

 _“Here she is”_ Tyler said giving you a bear hug lifting you off the ground.

_“Don’t break her Lockwood”_ Matt said pushing him off you. He wrapped your head under his arm messing your hair up.

 _“Get off “_ You pushed Matt off laughing, you were happy they were treating you like normal, you didn’t expect it but you welcomed it. Elena handed you a beer everyone stood around laughing and talking.

You never expected this, Caroline did good. But you felt Dean missing. Leaning over and whispering to Sam. _“Where’s Dean”_

 _“Out the front working on the impala”_ He whispered back in your ear. Taking a leap for your relationship, you finished your beer. Grabbing two more you headed towards the front. Everyone’s eyes following you in the process.

\------

You found Dean head buried in the impala’s engine. You slowly approached him.

_“Everything okay with her?”_ you asked poking your head under the hood.

He looked up at you in shock. _“Ah yeah, just a check-up”_ He said forcing a smile.

You handed him the spear beer. He reluctantly reached for it. His fingers brushed yours as he gripped the beer, it sent a tingle down your spine. You missed his touch.

He popped the cap of his beer and started sculling it.

 _“Thirsty”_ You said laughing and leaning against the impala.

He removed the beer from his lips smiling. _“Ah yeah”_ He was being awkward.

Fair enough you didn’t know where the two of you stood from last night’s confrontation.  

You took the cap of your beer and started sipping it. There was tension between the two of you. Dean finally spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

 _“You don’t want to join the party”_ He said looking down at the beer in his hands.

You inched in a little closer to him _“yeah. I ahh. Just wanted to check on you”_

He looked up from the beer to you _. “I should be the one checking up on you”_ He turned around and closed the hood of the impala. _“Ten years”_ He finished saying before leaning against the hood next to you.

 _“Ten years”_ You said kicking at the dirt. _“Fells kind of weird saying it out loud”_ you said placing your head on his shoulder. He almost flinched at the contact.

He lifted his beer to his lips you followed it. Watching him, studying him.

 _“Dean”_ You started before turning to face him. He turned his head away from you.

You placed your beer on the hood, then gently placed a hand under his chin turning his face towards you. He closed his eyes not wanting to look on you. He hated himself for what he did to you and it hurt every time he looked at you.

  _“Dean look at me”_ You said running the same hand down the back of his neck. He slowly opened his eyes. They looked red and puffy. He didn’t get much sleep last night he was to busy beating himself up.

 _“I don’t hate you”_ you said he dropped his head placing his forehead against yours. _“I hate myself enough for the both of us”_ He spoke before pulling away and taking a large swig of his beer.

 You placed your head back on his shoulder. You were taking in his smell, you had missed it, getting it second hand from his old tops. But here first hand it was so infatuating, you missed him. Loved him and you wanted to work things out.

 _“I want to make this work”_ You whispered He pulled away from you. Pacing a few steps in front of you. Before snapping around _“Why”_ He yelled

You were shocked. Last night he was pleading for you. Now he was acting like it never happened. _“Because I love you Dean”_ You yelled back.

  _“After what I did you shouldn’t be able to stomach me”_ Dean threw his beer across the yard.

 _“Who’s the mature one now”_ you said folding your arms.

 _“Really?”_ Dean asked looking up at you confused.

 _“Really what Dean”_ You returned.

_“You still love me”_ He said stepping closer.

You looked down at the ground _. “Yeah, I guess I always have… will. It’s going to take time but we can get through this”_ You said finally looking up.

Dean marched forward grabbing your waist he pulled you in. His lips collided with yours they were soft and you could taste the beer he had just finished. You were stiff at first but then relaxed into him. You ran a hand through the back of his hair letting him know you were happy with this. You missed this. Him. His lips were soft and felt amazing against yours.

After what felt like forever you pulled yourself away, thoughts of him and Lisa flooded your mind. Dean noticed the discomfort on your face.

 _“Was that to soon”_ He asked brushing the hair out of your face.

You placed a quick peck on his lips, not wanting to answer his question cause the truth was you didn’t have an answer. You enjoyed the kiss and being close with him but your mind kept falling back to the idea of him and Lisa. It was confusing and frustrating.

Matt and Jeremy emerged from the house causing you to push away from Dean.

 _“Hey were going to head off”_ Matt said walking over to give you a hug.

 _“Work”_ Jeremy said taking his hug after Matt.

They both shot curious looks between you and Dean. Jeremy pulled you away from Dean and Matt. He had noticed the awkwardness between the two of you.

 _“Everything okay”_ He said whispering

 _“Fine”_ you returned forcing a smile, Jeremy looked from you over to Dean. Matt was talking with him but Deans eyes were on you.

Jeremy folded his arms _“If he’s a problem I can tell him to leave”_ Jeremy started you cut him off.

 _“Jer.. its good. He is good”_ You said placing a hand on one of his folded arms.

He pulled you in for one last hug before walking back to Matt and Dean.

After they left you managed to talk Dean into joining the others inside.

****

** Damon **

Damon was polishing off his bottle of bourbon and sulking in the corner while everyone was laughing. It was a nice gesture but he wasn’t feeling in a social mood.

 Elena kept flashing him smiles trying to get him to join the others. He would fake a smile and mouth the words like “later” or “I love you” trying to stay out of the social interactions. The truth was he missed his best friend, his drinking buddy. Damon wasn’t the best at making friends and by some miracle he had managed to trick Rick into becoming one of the best friends he had ever had in all the years he had been alive. Or undead.

 _“Caroline no”_ Elena yelled grabbing Damon’s attention from the bourbon to the argument his girlfriend and her best friend were having.

 _“Come on, Sam and Dean are hunters they know how to handle these things in case it gets out of hand_ ” Caroline said holding up a board with writing on it Damon couldn’t quite make out.

 _“She’s right Caroline it’s a bad idea”_ Stefan snapped grabbing the board from Caroline who gave him a disappointed look.

That was it, Damon was interested in this board and the argument it was causing.

Damon gulped down the last of his bourbon and walked over towards his friends. As he drew closer he realized it wasn’t writing but letters on the board. It was a Ouija board.

** Reader **

You and Dean found everyone on the library they were all standing around Caroline and they looked angry.

_“Everything alright?”_ You asked

Damon grabbed the board from his brother hiding it behind his back.  
_“Peachey”_ Damon snapped

You glanced around at everyone’s faces they looked suspicious. Were they talking about you and Dean? You thought. You looked at Sam and soon as he felt your eyes connect with his he looked down. Okay now you knew they were talking about you and Dean.

 _“Look if you guys have something to say. Just say it”_ You said in an angry tone.

They all glanced around at each other.

 _“Well”_ You said folding your arms.

 _“Caroline just said something stupid”_ Damon finally said speaking up.

She glared at him.

You glared back at Damon, he was lying.

 _“Look if this has to do with me and Dean, its none of your guy’s business anyway so it’s no use getting into arguments about it”_ You said storming off towards your room.

When you reached the hall at the top of the stairs an eerie feeling crept through you. The sudden feeling you were being watched you glanced around. No one had followed you, but you couldn’t shake the feeling. You crept forward to your room just as you reached your door a gust of wind rushed past you and a sharp pain shot through your lower body.

You reached for the center of the pain and felt a cold metal handle sticking into your back. Crashing forward you reach for the wall. The door handle something to stop you falling. You knock a lamp off the shelf next to you. It crashed to the floor smashing on impact.

Your sight began to blur looking up you saw to figures the closest was a woman with long brown hair. She looked like Elena

 _“Elena”_ You tried to say. You sight focused for a second it wasn’t Elena but Kathrine. Falling to your knees the figure behind her rushed forward but what you saw shocked you. It was your Dad. Rick. You only glanced upon him for a second before everything went black.  


	7. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reactions to your stabbing.

** Damon  **

_“Thanks a lot guys”_ Damon said preparing to follow you. Stefan grabbed his arm.

 _“Let her go Damon”_ Stefan said. Damon shot his brother an evil look just as he was about to respond the sound of something smashing came from upstairs causing everyone to look in its direction.

 _“Now she’s smashing the place up”_ Damon snapped ripping his arm from his brother. Damon started to walk towards the stairs when a smell crept into his nose, a smell he knew too well.

 _“Do you smell blood”_ Damon said turning back to the other vampires. He snapped back to the stairs using his vampire speed to run in the direction of the blood smell. When he reached the top, he came upon a sight that turned his insides.  
_“Y/N”_ He screamed Stefan, Caroline and Elena were right behind him Sam and Dean taking a little longer as they didn’t have vampire speed.

Damon ran to you. Pulling the knife from your unconscious body he pulled you into him. He bit into his wrist pushing the gushing wound into your mouth.

 _“Come on kid drink”_ He yelled shaking you.

** Dean **

Dean could hear Damon yelling he raced up the stairs as fast as he could Sam close at his heels. A gush of wind passed him it was Caroline and Elena. Before he could reach the top Caroline jumped in front of him trying to hold him back.

 _“Dean stop”_ She said holding a hand to his chest.

 _‘What is it”_ He screamed ducking around her. Elena quickly grabbed him.

 _“Dean wait”_ She yelled but Dean escaped her grasp to.

He approached Damon.

Damon had his back to him but he could see blood on the floor. Lots of it staining the rug outside your room. Deans heart sank and he slowed his pace. He saw a pale arm stretched out on the ground it looked so lifeless and limp.

He reached Damon. He was shaking you back and forth. His wrist in your mouth.

 _“Drink kid please”_ He was screaming in-between sobs.

Dean fell to his knees. His girl was dying or dead right in front of him and his heart was shattering.

** Damon **

_“Damon”_ Stefan said trying to keep himself together he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.  
Dean was stuck frozen he didn’t feel Caroline placing a hand on him. The world was drifting away and all he could see was your lifeless body in Damon’s arms.

 _“Damon”_ Stefan screamed trying to shake his brother out of the loop he was stuck in. Damon sobbing, pulling you close to him. Biting his wrist again he placed it back to your lips.

 _“Please god, you’re not dead”_ he screamed.

 _“Damon”_ Elena said tear filled eyes trying to console Damon

 _“I had one job, Keep her breathing. She’s not dead”_ Damon screamed at her. Elena stepped back. Giving him space.

** Sam **

Sam sunk down against the stair railing, he couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes praying he was dreaming. He looked towards his brother Dean was frozen his face was broken.

** Dean **

Something in Dean snapped he couldn’t breath and the walls were caving in on him he needed air. He shot up a little too fast he felt dizzy and nearly fell to the ground again. Caroline and Stefan reached for him he shoved them out of the way running past Sam and down the stairs.

He flung the front door open. Breathing in the fresh air. He collapsed to the ground. He had an idea a bad one but an idea. He raced for the impala throwing open the trunk he began searching through it for a small tin he hadn’t use in years. Throwing weapons knifes and other knickknacks over his shoulders. Finally, he found it. His cross roads tin. He spun around only to come face to face with Sam.

 _“Dean_ ” Sam looked him over tears in his eyes. He looked at his brother’s hands and saw what he was holding,

“ _Dean no”_ Sam went to grab the tin from Dean.

 _“I can fix this”_ Dean snapped before punching his brother so hard it knocked him out. Dean jumped in the impala and sped down the road. The closest cross road was only a quick drive down the road.

** Elena **

Elena worried for Dean followed shortly after Sam when she walked out she saw Sam laying unconscious on the drive and the impala missing.

She ran over to Sam calling for help from anyone. Caroline and Bonnie heard and raced to her side.

Elena shook Sam waking him up.

 _“Where’s Dean”_ He yelled pulling himself to his feet.

 _“I don’t know I found you on the ground and the impala gone”_ she said her and Caroline steadying Sam.

 _“The closest cross roads where is it”_ Sam snapped grabbing Elena by her shoulders.

 _“Down the road why?”_ she asked

 _“I need a car”_ Sam yelled ignoring her.

 _“Sam”_ she yelled trying to calm him down.

Caroline grabbed his arm and he tried to wriggle out of her grasp she was too strong for him.

 _“Calm down and tell us where Dean went”_ Caroline said placing her other hand on Sam’s cheek.

 _“You two go now, stop him. He going to try make a demon deal”_ Sam said pleading with them.

That’s all Elena needed she grabbed Caroline _“We will go after him “_ she said before racing off.

** Damon **

Damon was a wreck he was still holding you in his arms rocking you as if you had woken from a nightmare and he was soothing you off to sleep. Tears were pooling from his eyes. Stefan stood off to the side letting Damon have this moment. He had to be careful you where Damon’s pride and joy practically a daughter to him and you were lying dead, murdered in his arms. He was going to snap and when Damon snapped a lot of death followed.

 _“I’m so sorry”_ Damon was muttering stroking your head like the night before when he hugged you in your room after your fight with Dean.

His mind began to process the situation and reality started to hit. Damon stopped crying. This causes Stefan to stand up straight

 _“Brother”_ Stefan spoke softly. Taking caution.

 _“I’m going to kill whoever did this”_ Damon said hard and stern.

 _“Elena” S_ tefan called desperately.

Damon picked you up kicking your bedroom door open he walked in and laid you gently on the bed pushing a lose strand of hair behind your ear.

 _“Damon”_ Stefan said creeping into the room behind his brother.

Damon snapped around his face was cold and full of rage.

 _“Elena”_ Stefan yelled again. Bonnie came running into the room.

 _“Elena and Caroline have gone after Dean”_ she said

Damon stormed out the room and headed for the stairs.

 _“Damon stop we don’t know who did this”_ Stefan yelled grabbing his brother by the arm.

 _“Well I’m going to start by going into town and killing anyone who looks suspicious”_ He yelled pulling his arm back from Stefan’s grip.

 _“Why when the killer is right here”_ A voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs.

Damon pounced like a dog running down the stairs and into the body of the person who had spoken. Before he had a chance to do any damage a force ripped him off them and he was flown into the wall across the room.

 _“You couldn’t have done that sooner”_ Kathrine said smoothing her clothes.

 _“Sorry love”_ a voice said coming from behind her.

Stefan and Bonnie were now at the bottom of the stairs.

 _“Kathrine”_ Stefan said stepping towards his brother and helping him up.

_“I’m going to kill you bitch like I should of years ago”_ Damon snapped trying to grab her again the force pushed him against the wall except this time Bonnie and Stefan were pinned again the wall to.

 _“Keep tying sweetheart”_ Kathrine said stepping back and laying a hand on her partner’s shoulder.

 _“Crowley”_ Sam said stepping in from outside he had his gun raised. He began unloading the clip into Kathrine. She ran forward throwing him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

 _“This is going to be fun “_ she said with a smile dragging Sam’s limp body over to the rest of her prisoners.

_“Do you have it”_ Crowley snapped a finger at her. She handed him a vile of blood.

 _“Fresh from her pretty dead corpse”_ She said laughing.

 _“Dick will be pleased”_ He said smiling at the Salvatore brothers.

With a flick of his fingers Kathrine and him despaired.

 


	8. Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena stops Dean from making a Demon deal. Dean makes a promise.

** Dean **

Dean slammed on the breaks when he reached the cross road. Running to the middle he fell to his knees and began clawing at the dirt. Creating a hole for his tin. He held the tin up.

“ _I will fix this”_ He said tears falling from his eyes.

Suddenly a gust a wind flew past him ripping the tin from him hands.

 _‘What the hell”_ He screamed reaching for the gun he always kept on him.

 _“Dean you idiot”_ Elena snapped throwing the tin off in the distance.

Dean didn’t lower his gun. _“What the fuck Elena, I was going to fix it”_ He screamed at her placing his hand on the trigger.

Just as he went to pull the trigger. Caroline snatched the gun from him.

 _“Son of a bitch”_ He yelled.

Elena marched forward gripping Dean by his shoulders she began shaking him.

_“Are you that dumb, have you forgotten what happened last time you sold your soul Dean”_

_“Get off me vampire bitch”_ He snapped trying to shake her off him.

 _“She wouldn’t want this; you weren’t there last time Dean I was. Damon, was we cleaned up you mess”_ She screamed her eyes were red.

 _“She’s dead she doesn’t want anything”_ Dean snarled

Elena let go of Dean. He fell to the ground.

 _“I’m not going to let you do this Dean”_ she said lowering her voice.

 _“Guys”_ Carline yelled causing Dean and Elena to turn to her.

Sometime during Elena and Deans conformation Caroline had received a call from Stefan.

“Crowley and your doppelganger” Dean said slamming the impala door. _“Their working for someone called Dick “_ Caroline followed.

Dean gripped the wheel of the impala his knuckled turning white his grief was being tamed by anger red hot anger. 

 _“Whoever they are working for, he’s dead”_ Dean said before speeding down the road back towards the Salvatore house.

 

** Damon **

Damon was trying his hardest to not snap. He was pacing in the library. Bourbon bottle to his lips. The images of you laying on the ground flashed through his mind. And a blinding anger was filling him. He needed to hit something, or get so drunk he couldn’t stand.

Stefan was standing in the library door way watching him and it was revving him up.

 _“Brother you better stop that now”_ Damon yelled spinning around towards Stefan.

Stefan just crossed his arms.

 _“I’m serious baby brother”_ Damon snapped before turning to the fire place.

Stefan let out a sigh.

 _“I said stop”_ Damon screamed reaching for the fire poker, he began hitting anything and everything close to him. Smashing the coffee table before turning around and hitting the framed photos above the fire place.

Sam came running into the room. _“Whats going on”_ He ask Stefan placed a hand on Sam’s chest. _“He needs to let it out. Leave him”._ Stefan said before walking out of the room his head hanging low.

Damon finally stopped hitting things and fell to his knees next to the fire place. He watched the flames reflect off the smashed photo frames on the ground. Before picking one up. It was a photo of you and your dad. You were about 7, you were so young. You were sitting on your father’s lap. Holding a tooth in your hand. You had a huge smile across your face and your dad had one to match. All Damon could think of was how he let Rick down. He asked him for one thing, to raise you and take care of you. He failed you and Rick. He pulled the photo into his chest.

** Dean **

Dean pulled into the house. Elena and Caroline jumped out instantly Stefan was standing outside. Dean just sat and watched. Stefan must have said something to upset Elena because she ran into the house calling for Damon.

Caroline pulled Stefan in for a hug.

 Sam emerged from behind them. He spoke with Caroline before turning towards his brother. Sam gestured for Dean to come inside but he couldn’t. He couldn’t explain it. He felt frozen. So much had happened in the past hour and he needed a second to breath.

Sam slowly strolled towards the impala. Pulling the door open slowly and climbing in next to Dean. They both sat there in silence for a while. Taking comfort in each other’s presence.

 _“She’s in her room”_ Sam said softly trying not to scare his brother.   
Dean ran a hand over his face before resting his head on the steering wheel.

 _“I can’t Sammy”_ he said softer then Sam he almost didn’t hear it.

 _“Bonnies trying to get a witch to do a locating spell on Kathrine”_ Sam said fidgeting in his seat.

 _“Good”_ Dean sat up wiping the tears from his face, “Lets gank that bitch and her demon guard dog” He finished getting out of the impala slamming the door behind him.

When he entered the house, he stopped near the stairs. Just hours ago you were standing on those stairs laughing with Jeremy and Tyler. He watched you from the Impala, he loved your smile, you had a smile that could brighten a room on the darkest day.

Sam stepped around his brother placing a hand on his shoulder _. “Like I said…. She’s in her room”_

Dean turned from the stairs and made his way to the library where he found everyone.

Damon was seated on a sofa. Elena Sitting close to him running a hand through his hair. Damon was still grasping the photo of you and your dad in his hand.

Stefan and Caroline were sitting on the sofa opposite them. Bonnie was pacing near the fireplace yelling at someone on the phone.

Dean stood off to the side in silence. Caught up in his memories of you. He was thinking of your first kiss.

Dean had always had feelings for you. He never acted on them, in his eyes you could only ever love him as a brother that was until that night when he took a risk and kissed you.

** Four years ago **

You and the boys were at Bobby’s; it was Bobby’s birthday and the four of you spend the night drinking eating and watching horrible western films. Bobby had gone off to bed and Sam was snoring away on the make shift bed, you had made for his long body on the floor. You always found it amusing how engrossed Dean got in his Western films. You asked questions and he wold give you lengthy answers full of passion and hand movements showing just how passionate he was. You and Dean were polishing off a bottle of Whiskey and snuggled in close together.

The movie finished but you stayed engaged in convocation with him not ready for bed. Dean was slightly drunk and getting flirty like he always does but this flirting felt different.

He leaned in close to you. Placing one hand on your leg and the other behind the sofa.   
_“Y/N”_ He whispered softly.

 _“Yeah Dean”_ You said placing a hand on top of his that was planted firmly on your leg. A small smile spread across his lips.

There was a slight silence between the two of you. You gazed at his lips. You never thought about it before but his lips looked so soft. So… kissable. He was thinking the same thing.

A loud snore from Sam snapped you back to reality causing you to blush and push your head into Deans chest to hide it.

Looking up you realised Sam still had his boots on.

You got up smiling at Dean. _“I better take those off him”_

As you turned Dean took a moment to check you out, in that moment he really wanted to kiss you throw you against the wall and have his way with you, if only his brother wasn’t in the room.

You took Sam’s boots off placing them neatly on the edge of his bed you tucked him up before looking him over once more.

 _“Getting late”_ You said softly leaning down you went to kiss Dean on his check but he had other ideas.

Dean turned his head catching your lips on his,

for a moment you froze Dean Winchester was kissing you. Dean the guy you had been raised with, Dean your best friend, you pulled away. But Dean grabbed you and pulled you into his lap.

 _“Dean”_ You whispered glancing at Sam.

 _“Do you want me to stop”_ Dean spoke his lips just a small distance from yours.

 _“No”_ You whispered back pulling him in.

** Present time Dean **

Raised voices bought Dean back to reality. Damon and Stefan where arguing. Dean couldn’t hear this he turned and walked towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom looking up. He sighed and made the slow climb up them.

He reached the top and crept along the hall as if you were just sleeping and he was afraid of waking you.  He stopped outside your door. You blood hadn’t been cleaned yet the rug you were laying on was drenched in your blood and its once bright red tinge was blacked almost from blood. Dean almost turned and ran away. He couldn’t begin to image what you look like Laying cold and lifeless on that bed.

 He crept forward slowly willing his legs to move. the bed room door was barely open. Through the small crack Dean glanced through he could only make out one of your hands The hand he would of held countless times. Kissed. The hands that once wrapped themselves around him. That hand that slapped him when he was an idiot.

He pushed the door slowly that’s when he finally saw you. Your dress that was once Y/D/C had patches of red. You looked oddly peaceful as if you were asleep like that many times he would come home late from a hunt or run and find you asleep in the bed the two of you share. Dean walked over to you slowly a lump growing in his throat the closer he got.

He stood over you for a minute tears forming in his eyes.

_“I will fix this”_ He said sitting down on a chair next to you. He took one of your hands in his _. “One way or another I will fix this, you don’t get to die on me, not you”_ he placed a soft kiss on your hand. _“I’m going to kill them, and bring you back, we will sort our shit out and things will go back to normal, I promise Y/N. “You’re not leaving me”_ He said he placed his head down on the bed letting the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Y/N enters the spirit world and is reunited with some familiar faces.


	9. A little push

You awoke the world around you felt different cold and damp. A rotting smell filled your nose causing you to lift your hand up to cover your nose. The world seemed oddly dull no sunlight no darkness just a deep blue making you feel scared and nervous.

 _“Dean”_ You yelled hoping for an answer. You stood up.

 You were in the Salvatore mansion standing outside your bedroom. _“Dean”_ you yelled again calling on his name you took a step forward when you heard a mush sound under your feet. Looking down you could see the rug outside your room a dark tinge to it. The rug was wet, soaked in something you bent down running your finger over the rug. When you lifted your hand, it came back a dark deep red. You knew what it was blood. Your blood that’s when you remembered. You had been stabbed. You shot up racing to a mirror hanging at the end of the hall you turned clawing at you back. There was no wound. No blood but you remembered being stabbed. Kathrine standing above you. You felt the blade in your back. You began hyperventilating Having a full-on panic attract when a hand grabbed your shoulder. Your first instinct was to grab it and twist it around in front of you.

 _“Ah kid let go Y/N. it me”_ You barely recognized the voice it felt familiar. You loosened your grip letting them go.

When they turned, you were shocked this person, he was dead. He had been dead for 10 years. _“Dad”_ escaped your lips.

 _“Yeah princess it’s me”_ He said stepping forward going in for a hug. You leaped backwards.

 _“You’re not my Dad, he’s dead”_ You yelled

 _“Y/N I am”_ he said softly creeping forward.

 _“ No you're some kind of Shifter or demon”_ you yelled before taking off for your room. You ran in hiding behind the door. You slid down the door sitting on the floor. _“Y/N listen to me, think hard. What is the last thing you remember? Really think about it”_ Rick said keeping his distance.

You placed your head in your hands _. “Dean’_ you screamed at the top for your lungs where was he. The images of you being stabbed flashed through your mind. It must have been a dream. But it felt so real.

You looked up and caught a glance of a familiar pair of boots looking up you recognized the legs and the arms and the dirty blond hair, Dean you sighed in relief. You marched forward but stopped almost instantly. Dean was asleep in a chair next to your bed He was holding someone’s hand. Your hand.

_“What”_ you whispered. You or your body was laying on the bed covered in blood. _“Dean”_ you yelled but he wasn’t moving you tried to shake him but your hands went straight through him. He shot up instantly like someone had poked him with a fire iron He looked around the room before his eyes fixed on your body.

 _“Dean look at me”_ You yelled again waving your hands in front of his face. Tears began to fall from your eyes. He stood up and walked to your door. His hand hovered over the handle before he turned towards your direction. For a second your heart leaped he could see you, you thought. He turned and walked out the door.

You went to follow him when you saw your dad again.

“ _He can’t hear you “_ Rick spoke. You looked at him confused before chasing after Dean. You were screaming his name but he ignored you. You stood in front of his waving your arms around pleading for him to notice you. Tears where falling from your eyes. Your dad’s arms wrapped around you.

You became hysterical kicking and screaming for Dean.

 _“Y/N stop”_ rick yelled pulling you closer.

 _“He can’t see me, why can’t he see me.”_ You spoke in-between sobs.

 _“Princess, calm down please”_ Rick spoke softly into your ear.

You relaxed falling into his embrace.

 _“I’m dead”_ You whispered.

 _“I’m so sorry”_ He said squeezing you.

** Damon **

Damon had his hand griped tight against Liv’s throat. She was clawing at him trying to loses his grip.

 _“Damon let her go”_ Bonnie snapped pulling at Damon’s spare arm.

 _“This little bitch is going to do the spell”_ Damon growled pulling Liv closer to his face. _“Or is will snap your neck, and I won’t think twice, I’ll sleep like a baby do you hear me”_

Liv tried to nod in agreement _. “Good”_ Damon snapped dropping her to the ground.

Liv was grasping at her throat sucking in as much air as she could.

 _“You didn’t have to do that Damon”_ Bonnie yelled helping Liv to her feet.

Damon turned and left Liv’s room slamming the door behind him. He stormed out of the dorm building towards his car. Elena and Stefan were leaning on the hood, Stefan stood up straight when he saw Damon approaching.

 _“Is she going to do the spell”_ He asked. Damon climbed in the car slamming the door. _“Yes, she needed a little push but she will do it”_ Damon replied.

Elena sighed _. ‘Damon you didn’t hurt her did you”_

Damon gave her a smile _“Like I said she needed a push”_

 _“Damon you can’t go around threatening the people we need help off especially if you want to get Y/N back”_ Stefan yelled.

 _“It’s okay I’m happy to help”_ Liv said from behind him sarcastically.

_“Good get in were wasting time” Damon snarled_

Liv rolled her eyes and slid into the back seat with Stefan and Bonnie.

 

** Sam  **

Sam was sitting in the kitchen sipping on a glass of whiskey, normally he would leave the day drinking to his brother but today he needed something to take the edge off. Dean came up behind him sitting next to his brother.

_ _

_“Where are the vamps”_ He asked Sam.

 _“Gone to get a witch to do a location spell on Kathrine. Hopefully that will lead us to Crowley “_ Sam said before taking another sip from his glass. _“Since we don’t have the gear for a summoning spell” He_ finished.

 _“Little early”_ Dean joked forcing a smile.

Sam scoffed, _“I’m surprised you’re not into your 3 rd bottle by now”_

Dean let out a painful sigh. _“I have to keep my head straight”_ He said running his hand over his face. _“She would want that, want me focused”_

Sam scoffed again _“So now that she’s gone you listen to her”_ He swallowing the last of his glass.

 _“Hey were all in pain here Sam don’t take it out on me”_ Dean snapped at his brother.

 _“Why, we both know her blood is most likely on our hands”_ Sam said standing up and glaring at his brother.

 _“I don’t need this bull shit form you Sam not now not while…. “_ Deans voice trailed off

 _“While what Dean, While Y/N lays dead in her room, Crowley’s involved Dean this is our fault, should have killed him years ago. Now my befriend is dead. I’m going out I need some things”_ Sam yelled walking away

** Dean **

Dean didn’t know what to do, or say his brother was right. Crowley was his responsibility; he should have taken him out years ago. Kathrine may have been the killer but she was on a leash a leash that Crowley controlled. Dean was holding on by his finger nails. The last thing he needed was Sam breaking down on him.

** Reader **

_“So your saying I can’t interact with the living, but the ghost I’ve hunted they have been violent I mean really violet one tried to rip my heart out once I don’t understand_ ” You said pacing around the living room you dad sat on the sofa he was trying to explain this afterlife to you.

 _“The key word violent, you me half the ghost in the veil aren’t violent just stuck”_ He said

 _“But you have been dead for 10 years’ dad how are you still here, how come you haven’t tried to move things or make contact_ ” You said slumping down on the sofa next to him.

 _“I didn’t want to go crazy, I didn’t want to lose my footing here in this plain. I need to watch over you even if I couldn’t interact I was always there. I couldn’t leave you”_ He said placing a hand on your shoulder.

_“Dad, I would have been fine, did you even try and move on, find the light?”_

“ _No, I don’t even know what my unfinished business in or why I’m still here. And besides had I moved on I wouldn’t be here now with you”_ He smiled

You were silent for a while. _“I can’t stay”_ You said looking up at him.

 _“Right perhaps helping you move on will help me move on”_ he said standing up offering you his hand.

 _“No dad. I can’t stay dead. Dean, Damon, Sam they need me”_ You said looking down

Rick sighed. He sat back down next to you. _“I though the same thing ten years later I’m still here. Trust me princess it’s not fun being a bystander you will see Dean age, perhaps move on. “_

 _‘No, Dean will find a way, he won’t let me stay like this. “_ You stood up angry now on the thought of being stuck watching the people you love live their life. You felt sick to think of Dean moving on.

 _“If it cost him his life, cause that’s most likely the only outcome. Could you live with yourself? “_ He asked.

 _“No, I wouldn’t let him”_ Giving up you fell back into the sofa. _“So I’m stuck like this. In this stupid dress”_

Rick laughed. _“I think you look nice”_

_ _

You smiled. _“I would kill for a pair of jeans and my combat boots”_

You laid back into your dad thinking. When an idea hit you.

 _“We need to find Bonnie, she’s the anchor. I can get a message to Dean or Damon”_ a wave of shock ran through your body _._

 _‘Damon”_ You grabbed your dad by the shoulders.

_“I’ve been so fixated on Dean I forgot about Damon, what is he kills someone what if he flicks his switch.”_

_“Hey, hey that’s a lot of what ifs. Damon’s a strong boy”_ Rick said steadying you.

_“Dad, we both no Damon is a loose cannon. Oh, god I can’t imagine what he’s doing”_

Just as those words left your lips Damon cam strolling in. Liv close behind.

 _“Okay blondie. Spell now”_ Damon snapped.


	10. Cutting a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a plan. Liv finds Kathrine's location.

** Sam **

Sam took off down the road in the impala. He needed air. You where his best friend. You were the first person he came to when he thought of running off to college. You supported him 100% and even helped Dean come around to the idea. You visited him every few weeks at college filling him in on your life and he would gush and nerd out over his classes and assignments, those where simpler times.

When Jess died, you came running drove all night and day to be with him. Cradle him as he cried into you. After that you stayed with the boys, hunted with them going home to Mystic Falls on the weekends. Through you Sam had found a home there. He enjoyed having a place to visit a place to come home to.

The thought of you begin gone hurt Sam more than any death he had ever experienced in his life. You were always there to comfort him and his brother. The one to pull them out of shit creek. But now when he needed you most you were gone. Sam wasn’t going to stand for that.

 Dean was trying to be good for once, trying to do the right thing because he knew if, when you came back had he given up his life for yours it would kill you. You would never forgive yourself or him. Sam was the one who needed to do this, He was the only one who could bring you back, he had a plan. Dean couldn’t be involved he would screw it up. Damon would to. This was a solo mission.

Sam drove to a store just outside of mystic falls. It was a herb and Chrystal store that was a cover for a hunters supply's. Sam parked the impala close and climbed out slamming the door behind him.

As he entered the store bells chimed and a greasy long haired man popped up from behind the counter.

 _“Welcome to Her..”_ Sam cut him off,

 _“Cut the crap, I need everything on this list now”_ He said sliding a list over to the man.

The man pulled his glasses out of his pocket wiping them before placing them up to his eyes.  He picked up the list and studied it _. “Fellow hunter”_ He smiled.

 _“today”_ Sam replied coldly.

 _“Be right back”_ The man said smiling at Sam.

A few minutes later the man came back handing Sam a brown bag. Sam opened it looking over the contents.

 _“Thanks”_ he said before paying the man and heading out of the store.

** Damon **

Liv was setting up on a coffee table for the locating spell.

_“I need something to locate her with, Hair, blood”_

_“Doppelganger”_ Elena said holding her hand out to Liv.

 _“That could work”_ She said shrugging, she cut Elena hand letting the blood fall on the map.

Damon was hovering over Liv’s shoulder watching carefully.

 _“Space please”_ Liv snapped at him. He lifted his hands up and took a step back leaning next to the wall near Dean.

 _“This works?”_ Dean asked.

“She can find anyone in the world with a little blood or DNA. Want to see where Heidi Klum lives” Damon said raising and eyebrow.

 _“Another time”_ Dean said back shaking his head.

 _“Got it”_ Liv yelled.

Damon and Dean leaped forward.

 _“Where is that bitch”_ Damon said snatching the map from Liv.

 _“She’s either dumb or incredible brave”_ Damon snarled.

“I would go with the first option “Stefan said proudly

 Dean leaned over Damon’s shoulder _“She’s still in town”_

 _“Yup”_ Damon returned _. “And this spot, her tomb”_ He finished.

 _“Okay I did what you asked I’m leaving”_ Liv said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

 _“Not so fast blondie”_ Damon vamp sped in front of her

 _“I’m not doing anything else for you asshole”_ Liv yelled trying to get past him

 _“Damon let her go”_ Stefan sighed.

 _“I need her to do one more thing”_ He said smiling down at her

 _“No”_ She snapped back.

_“A preserving spell, that’s all. She’s going to need a body when we get her back”_

Dean raised an eyebrow he remembered you laying in your room. Damon was right they needed to preserve your body somehow, who know how long it would take for him to get you back.

_“Damon’s right”_ Dean said standing next to Damon.

 _“Fine that’s it then I’m out. You people leave me alone and clean up your own messes”_ Liv snapped heading for the stairs then to your bedroom Damon, Dean and Stefan close behind her.

** Reader **

You were hiding around the corner listening to the convocation. Bonnie was finally alone in the library cleaning up after Livs location spell now was your chance. You crept in approaching her slowly.

 _“B..Bonnie”_ You spoke softly she almost didn’t hear. She looked up scanning the room before her eyes landed on you.

“Y/N” She almost yelled walking over to you.

“shhhh” You said. “Be quite” 

“Why?” Bonnie asked confused

 _“Not ready for them all to know I’m here just yet”_ you said creeping closer to her.

 _“Are you… okay?”_ She asked.  
You smiled _“Yeah, Dads here so I’m not alone”_ You wrapped your arms around yourself suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable.

 _“That’s good”_ She said looking down.

 _“Bonnie if they can’t... if I don’t”_ The words got stuck in your throat.

 _“Hey don’t. We’re going to get you back”_ She smiles trying to reassure you.

 _“But if. Watch over my boys please”_ You pleaded with her tears filling your eyes.

 _“Y/n’_ Bonnie said tears forming in her eyes

 _“What”_ a voice echoed behind Bonnie. She spun around it was Dean.

 _“Y/N. Is she. Can you see her?”_ Dean asked stepping closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye.  She looked back at you.  You nodded your head.

 _“Yeah”_ She said turning back slowly to Dean.

Tears began to fall from Deans eyes. He tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat.

 _“Tell him it’s not his fault Bonnie please. Tell him I love him. And I’m…. I’m sorry”_ You said walking over to Dean standing right in front of him. You wanted to hug him kiss him. Take back the past few months you two spent fighting. You just wanted him.

“ _She said, she loves you Dean, she said that what happened wasn’t your fault and she’s sorry”_

Dean felt like his legs were going to give. He reached for the wall using it to steady himself.

 _“She has nothing to be sorry for. It’s me. I ruined everything. I hurt her and drove her away, now she’s gone and all I want is her back”_ Dean spoke choking on the words as he fought to hold the tears back.

Bonnie looked to you. You were crying wanted to console your Dean, but you couldn’t touch him. He couldn’t see you or hear you.

 _“Just tell him I love him again Bonnie please”_ You said tears falling you ran from the room to find the one person you could touch, your Dad.

** Sam **

Sam parked the impala near an old warehouse. He walked inside armed with his brown bag. Spray cans and the demon knife he was going to summon Crowley and get his best friend back.

Sam drew a small Demon trap on the ground so Crowley wouldn’t have much room. He placed the herbs and ingredients for the summoning spell in a small bowl and lit it on fire. At first nothing happened he stood impatient. Then he though the guy at the store must have given him the wrong ingredients when Crowley’s voice dragged him away from his thoughts.

 _“Moose”_ Crowley said from within the Demon trap a smile on his face.

  
_“Bring her back”_ Sam snapped

 _“Straight to business I see. No foreplay, come on moose”_ Crowley was walking around the circle of the trap

Sam pulled the knife from him pocket. _“Bring her back”_ He said again. Colder than the last

 _“Can’t without a contract”_ Crowley said smiling back towards Sam

 _“Bring her back”_ Sam snapped stepping closer to Crowley

_“Moose you know the rules soul, deal, prize. In this case, your prize is that pretty little… what was her name again”_

“Sam reached into the trap cutting Crowley face with the knife.

 _“Son of a bitch”_ He snarled grasping the cut.

 _“Bring her back_ ” Sam said again. A proud smile across his face.

 _“You sound like a broken record. I can’t bring her back without a deal that’s the rules”_ Crowley yelled at Sam losing his temper.

 _“Like Bobby’s deal”_ Sam said raising an eyebrow.

 _“What are you getting at moose”_ Crowley pulled a napkin form his pocket and wiped the fresh blood off his face.

_“When you gave Bobby his legs back, cut me the same deal and I won’t kill you”_

_“My partner won’t like that_ ” Crowley returned

 _“I don’t care, now”_ Sam stepped close _“Bring her back”_

_“You’re not curious about the man who wanted her blood”_

Sam swiped at Crowley again cutting his other cheek

_“Bloody hell”_

_“Okay talk”_ Sam snapped

_“You and your halfwit brother have been looking in all the wrong places, Moose. The leviathans that your feathery friend let out have a leader, a very public and powerful leader. Dick Roman”_

Sam searched his brain that name sounded familiar he could have sworn he had heard it before.

 _“What did he want with Y/N’s life” S_ am asked

_“Nothing, he didn’t need her life, just her blood. My new pet got a little carried away. She had a grudge with a past lover, she’s feisty. I like it”_

Sam screwed his face up

_“I’ve heard enough. Bring her back”_

_“Fine, fine moose. I will cut you a deal like that old drunk. I’m not an idiot, and I dont want to walk around without a Winchester sized target on my back. On one condition”_

_“You’re not in the position to ask for conditions”_

_“Immunity. You and your brother, or anyone associated with you, Her friends that god awful vampire guardian No one comes after me. Or she will drop dead and there will be no bringing her back.”_

Sam pondered this.

 _“Deal”_ Sam said tucking the knife back into his pocket.

 _“Got any chap stick”_ Crowley smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other side after life is a mix of Vampire Diaries lore and Supernatural. Any thoughts about the fic so far ?


	11. Im back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reveal a secret you had been hiding for months.

** Reader **

You found your dad in your room he was standing over your body.

 _“Dad”_ you crept closer wiping your tears from your eyes.

 _“Hey princess_ ” He wrapped his arms around you.

_“I need to say something to you”_ Rick said releasing you just enough so he could look into your eyes.

 _“I was a bad father”_ he started you tried to speak up.  
_“No Y/N let me say this. I was a bad father. I raised you on the road, you never had a home. I was hardly there. Damon, he was more of a father to you in the past 10 years then I ever was. “_ Rick wiped tears from his face and sat down on a chair.

You sat on the floor next to him. _“Now look, if I had of let everything go, If I had focused on you, given you a home, a life. Kids your age should have been worrying about, pimples. Boys. Going to the movies with your friends, slumber parties. Not hunting, Vampires, Withes. I’m so sorry baby girl”_ Rick placed his head in his hands to hide the shame in his eyes.

You reached for your father’s hands taking them softly in yours.

 _“Dad, listen to me. Yeah for a long while I lived on the road, bouncing from hotel to hotel. But I wasn’t alone. I had Sam and Dean, You, John… We were a family. And I know this may sound. well I don’t know. I had a normal life for a while. School. Boys, Damon did not like that “_ You chuckled. Rick looked by giving you a teary smile.

 _“Sure I could have left for college, created a normal life for myself, gotten married one day, had kids died old in my bed. But I chose to go back into the hunting world. It was my decision, Not Deans, not Sam’s and it wasn’t because you died it was mine. I choose to hunt to be a part of this world it’s in my blood. My death”_ You looked over your shoulder at your body. _“Was my fault”_ You finished.

Rick shook his head. _“No its not. It was Katherine”_

 _“Shhh”_ You placed your hands around your dad’s face.

_“It was my fault. I died. Me. Its time everyone stopped blaming themselves for my mistakes. This is my punishment”_

_“What do you mean”_ Rick raised an eyebrow.

 _“I’ve never told anyone this”_ You took a big breath in calming yourself.

 _“I knew, for weeks”_ The words were getting stuck in your throat.

_“If Dean found out he would never forgive me”_

_‘Kid, what’s wrong”_ Rick placed a hand on your shoulder.

“ _Cas, what he was doing, teaming up with Crowley the souls everything. I knew. I didn’t stop him.”_

 _“why”_ He asked

_“Because I trusted him to do the right thing in the end. We have made alliances in the past to save others. Alliances that I’m not proud of.”_

Rick pulled you in for hug _. “Dean would forgive you for anything. He loves you too much_ ” He said comforting you.

“He loves a ghost. “

Just as those words left your mouth your dad shot up pulling you behind him. _“What”_ you yelled peaking from behind him you saw a figure walking towards the two of you.

“Crowley” you snapped

_“Yes love, now come we haven’t got all day”_ Crowley said gesturing for you to come towards him.

 _“Piss off, you must be crazy of you think I’m going anywhere with you”_ You spat stepping out from behind your dad.

 _“They’re going kill you. You know that right_ ” You said proudly knowing the Winchesters wouldn’t rest till Crowley was six feet under.

_“Look do you want to be breathing again or not”_

_“What_ ” you said confused. You looked back towards your dad he shrugged.

“ _What did Dean do”_ You asked

 _“Nothing, for once. It was moose”_ Crowley replied taking a step forward.

 _“No. I won’t, no deal I’m not coming back, not if Sam’s sold his soul, no”_ You yelled stepping back away from Crowley.

 _“You don’t have a choice and I have places to be”_ Crowley reached for you gripping your arm tight. You screamed for you dad.

You sat up from your bed. Gasping for air. The sun light hit your eyes burning and blurring your sight. You shielded your yes with your hand. A pain radiated around your body. Causing you to gasp. You reach for the bed side draw. Missing it you fall to the ground with a thumb.

 _“Son of a bitch”_ You scream. You throat felt like you had swallowed razor blades. Puling yourself to your feet gripping at the wall you made your way to the tap in your bathroom. Placing your head under the running water you began drinking like your life depended on it. Pulling away for a second only to breath before going back and devouring this liquid gold.

You had quenched your thirst. Sliding down the wall you sat trying to gain strength. You pulled yourself to your feel using the towel rack.

You caught your appearance in the mirror, You looked a wreck your dress was covered in blood. You looked tired. And drained.

You spun around lifting your dress cringing at the pain you looked at your back in the mirror. Where the knife had stabbed you was a faint wound fading away. It was bruised and raw.

 _“SAM”_ You remembered Crowley’s words.  You tried to run but tripped over grabbing at the wall to steady you at a fast pace you made your way down stairs calling for Sam, Dean, Elena anyone.

 No one was home. You began searching for a phone. You found the land line in the kitchen pulling the phone off the hook your fingers hovered over the numbers. Your mind was foggy and you couldn’t think straight. You had just come back from the dead.

Sam’s number wasn’t coming to you. No one’s number was coming to you. The phone in your hands began ringing pulling you out of your disoriented state you answered it placing the phone to your ear.

 


	12. Vampire Hunting

** Reader **

_“Hello?”_ Your voice still a bit croaky.  
_“Y/N”_ Sam yelled through the phone

Hearing his voice felt amazing. tears filled your eyes.

 _“Sammy. What did you do?”_ You choked between sobs

_“I’m nearly at the house get cleaned up I will explain when I get there.”_

_‘Sam”_ You said softly

_“Y/N just get cleaned up please I will explain everything I promise”_

Sam hung up the phone. Your body still ached. You slowly made your way back to your room listening to Sam you pulled off your blood-stained dress and climbed into the shower.

****

** Damon / Dean / Stefan / Elena  **

Dean’s phone buzzed for the third time. It was Sam. Dean was avoiding his calls.

 _“Dean”_ Damon snapped frightening Dean.

 _“Pay attention”_ Damon added. Dean nodded placing his phone back in his pocket. Damon had parked at the edge of the woods trying to get the element of surprise they crept through the woods getting closer and closer to the vampire tomb Kathrine was hiding in.

 _“You know this could be a trap”_ Stefan said pacing behind Damon.  
_“Most likely “_ Damon said razing his hand for the group to stop. He was looking around at the trees double checking they weren’t followed.  
_“What’s the plan”_ Elena asked

 _“We go in stake the bitch”_ Damon smiled and began walking again

 _“That’s not enough”_ Dean spoke up.

 _‘What”_ Damon spun around

 _“That’s not enough, a quick death after what she did”_ Dean continued

_“Listen Dean you don’t know Kathrine. I do. And I’m sure Stefan will agree with me she’s a sneaky conniving little bitch and will find any way to get away from us. We spend time messing around she just might get away. I’m not going to let that happen. She dies today.”_

_“No”_ Dean said with attitude

 _“Excuse me”_ Damon walked closer to dean  
_“After what you did Dean. Why would I let you call the shots”?_

“Like you’re a saint” Dean snapped shoving Damon

_“Hey shut up”_ Stefan said standing in-between them.  
_“Dean has a point .. ish”_ Stefan added

 _“What”_ Damon said screwing his face up.

_“We will kill her. But we need to question her first, find out why she killed Y/N”_

“Their right Damon” Elena added.

 _“Fine”_ Damon snarled.

The group fell back into silence as they made their way through the woods. Deans phone rang again, He quickly pulled it out of his pocket. It was Sam again. He contemplated answering it.

 _“Dean”_ Damon snapped at him again. Dean turned his phone off and followed.

They entered the tomb Damon could hear Kathrine inside. They crept in single file. Damon leading followed by Stefan, Elena and Dean at the end. They all had a stake each. Dean being the only human had his gun loaded with wooded bullets and a few stakes tucked into his pants. Unlike the low-class savage vampires Dean was used to hunting These vampires were deadly, stronger with age, faster and you had to be completely focused one slip up and they would rip your heart from your chest.

 _“About time, I was getting bored”_ Kathrine said smiling she was sitting on a rock one leg over the other filling her nails.

Damon raised his hand with the stake in it. Stefan grabbed it. Shaking his head Damon remembered the plan. Dean had other ideas.

 _“bitch”_ He screamed shooting Kathrine full off wooded bullets two in her legs a few in her arms and one in the stomach. Kathrine screamed in pain.

Elena grabbed Dean holding him back

 _“Cool it”_ She said shoving him into the wall

Stefan ran to Kathrine standing above her. He placed on foot on one of the bullet holes I her arm pushing down slightly Kathrine screamed

 _“Why”_ Stefan said pushing down

Damon stood back a little proud of his little brother.

 _“Pay backs a bitch”_ She snarled.

Stefan pushed down harder Kathrine reached for his foot trying to push it off her.

 _“I’ve had enough of this”_ Damon said pushing Stefan off her he pulled her to her feel slamming her into the wall.

 _“Oh goodie Damon’s turn”_ She said spitting blood on the ground.

 _“Why did you kill my daughter”_ He screamed smashing her head into the cavern wall

 _“Your daughter”_ Kathrine laughed _“Damon you’re funny”_

Damon plunged his and into Kathrine’s chest reaching for her heart.

 _“I wouldn’t do that “_ Crowley said from the door way of the tomb

 _“Try me”_ Damon reached deeper into her chest. Kathrine screamed in pain.

 _“Right’_ Crowley raised a hand as if he was about to click his fingers.

Dean pushed Elena away stepping out towards Crowley. _“You're dead”_  

 _“Tell him to let her go or your girlfriend goes back to being room temperature”_ Crowley spoke

 _“What”_ Dean said confused.

 _“Did I stutter squirrel. Your little girlfriend is alive and kicking but”_ Crowley pointed towards Damon. _‘If he kills her, she dies... again”_

Damon was confused, relived and socked a million feelings rushed through him

 _“Damon”_ Stefan pulled at his brother’s shoulder

Damon pulled his hand from Kathrine. _“Prove it”_ Damon snapped gripping on to Kathrine’s arm. _“Prove she’s alive and I will hand her over”_

 _“Dean why don’t you play the voice mail your brother left you”_ Crowley said running a finger along the wall of the cave examining the dusty finger that came back.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Sam had left him a voice mail he played it out loud.

“ _Dean, look I don’t know where you are or what you are doing but please as soon as you get this come back to the house. She’s alive Dean. It’s a long story but she’s alive”_

_  
“Now hand her over”_

Damon let Kathrine go she fell to the ground. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were gone.

** Reader **

That shower felt like heaven on your skin. The hot water soothed your aching body. Climbing out you threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. You where drying your hair when Sam stormed into the house he was yelling your name  
_“Up here Sam”_ You called. Seconds later he flung your door open and ran to you picking you up and squeezing you tight

 _‘Sam, Sam that hurts”_ You said in pain

He let you go. _“I’m sorry”_ He was crying. You placed a hand on his face. _“It’s okay”_ You kissed his cheek.

“ _Sam what did you do”_ You asked stern

_“I didn’t give him my soul; you don’t have to worry. I made Crowley cut me a deal like the one Bobby. Like the one where he got his legs back.”_

_“Wait and he just did it”_ You asked

 _“He needed some persuasion but Crowley’s not an idiot, we would never let him live with you gone”_ Sam said pulling you in for a gentle hug.

_“What was the catch, He had to have some reason for doing this”_

_“We don’t hunt him”_

_“Really that’s it. That’s all he wanted_ ” You said pulling away. Sam helped you sit on the bed.

_“That’s it”_

_“Not to sound ungrateful but doesn’t it feel... I don’t know. To easy”_ You said looking down at the ground

 _“For once Y/N”_ Sam look your hands in his _“We have a win. No one died for this. You’re not cursed. Your you. We deserve some good and we finally got it”_

You sighed leaning into Sam.

 _“After dad, Jess, Cas and everything else. I couldn’t lose you. You’re my best friend”_ Sam said placing a kiss on your head.

The two of you sat enjoying being alive and having something good happen for once. The silence between the two of you broke when the sound of a door slamming open echoed though the empty house

 _“Y/N”_ Dean screamed.


	13. Returned

** Reader **

Your heart felt as if it had stopped beating and time stood still.

 _“Y/N”_ Deans voice rang out again. You leaped up. Your felt faint. The air heavy and you struggled to breath.

 _“GO”_ Sam said pushing you slightly.

You ran. Yelling for Dean. Those few seconds it took you to catch up to him consumed you. All you wanted was to hold him. Kiss him. Take back the past few months of fighting, Hating him.

You reached the top of the stairs when your eyes landed on Deans he was just begun to climb the stairs.

_“Baby’_ He spoke softly. Running to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist lifting you off the ground. You clung to his neck tears dripping from your eyes.

 _“I’m so sorry Dean. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you. That I called you a piece of shit. That I “_ Dean cut you off _‘shh_ ” He said placing his forehead against yours. _“I love you Y/N you never have to apologize to me”_

You pulled him in kissing him. This kiss felt different to past kisses. This kiss was deep. Passionate and full of love. In this moment, you knew you and Dean were forever. That you could survive anything. Any doubts you had in your relationship faded away.

A loud cough caused the two of you to pull away.

 Damon.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked shocked. You placed a hand on Dean’s face smiling you gently stoked the stubble on his cheek before making your way to Damon. Dean clung to your hand for as long as he could. But reluctantly let it go when you got a few steps away from him.

 _“Your…Your umm_ ” Damon was lost for words

 _“I’m okay”_ You pulled him in hugging his close.

Damon let out sobs and words that sound like an apology. Elena came up behind him still hugging Damon you reached a hand out and she took it. Squeezing it before letting you go. You stroked Damon’s hair consoling him.

** Dean **

Dean watched you hug Damon. Missing the warmth of your embrace. He wiped a single tear form his face as he smiled at the reunion in front of him.

 _“Dean”_ Sam said coming behind his brother _“We need to talk_ ”

Dean looked at his love. You were now hugging Stefan.

 _“Yeah we do”_ He said coldly snapping towards his brother.

Sam dragged Dean into your room and explained everything to his brother. The hunter supply store. Summoning Crowley and the deal. Dean was a little annoyed at first. His brother did what he couldn’t. He had saved you. Bought you back. It hurt Dean a little. That was supposed to be his job.

_“Why didn’t you tell me this plan Sam. I could have helped”_

_“We both know you would have messed it up Dean” S_ am said trying his hardest to not sound cruel

Dean shook his head _“I just.. It should have been me she’s my responsibility”_

_ _

_“No she’s not Dean. She’s my best friend. She’s Damon’s foster kid. She’s Elena’s half-sister. “_ Sam snapped back

 _“Yeah and she’s my girlfriend, love and protect is in the job description”_ Dean hit the wall closest to him.

** Reader **

_“Hey what’s going on”_ You said entering the room.

“Nothing” The brothers said unison

You fold your arms staring at the two men.   
Sam sighed. You two should talk. He gave your arm a little rub as he left your room. Closing the door behind him.

Dean was looking out the window his back to you. Watching the way his shoulders rise and fall as he breathed you could see he was agitated. You crept behind him wrapping your arms around his waist linking your fingers around his stomach. You buried your face between his shoulder blades breathing him in.

 _“It should have been me”_ He whispered.

 _“You should have done what”_ You said rubbing your forehead deeper into his back

 _“I should have found a way to bring you back. If I just tried harder”_ Dean started….

_” Hey, Hey listen to me Dean Winchester”_

He turned and slid down the window sitting slightly on the window still. You take his face in your hands and guided his eyes to yours.

 _“I’m so proud of you baby. So incredibly proud of you”_ You kissed Deans forehead.

 _“Why?”_ He asked extremely confused as to what he could have done to make you so proud of him.

 _“You don’t handle pain well Dean”_ Dean looked down at the ground

 _“Hey”_ You placed a hand under his chin lifting it so he was looking at you again

 _“You didn’t go off and do something stupid, you didn’t sit around drinking or wallowing in your pain. Baby you helped Damon and Stefan. You were so strong and it…”_ You began to struggle to speak. You were proud of Dean in the past he would get violent, try to punch or drink his pain away. But this time he did what you always talked about. Stay strong. Keep fighting.

Dean pulled you into him. Kissing you. You ran your hand through his hair resting it on the back of his neck Trying to deepen the kiss.

 _“Don’t you ever scare me like that again. Don’t you ever leave me”_ He whispered pulling away slightly to get the words out

_“Never”_

 

 

\--

You spent the next week in Mystic Falls. Your thoughts never far from your dad who you knew was hovering around. You are determined to find some way to bring him back, no matter how long it took you.

Damon babies you insisting of seeing you off to bed. Walking in once on you and Dean making up for lost time. 

Near the end of the week Dean had received a call from Bobby he had received some information on the leviathans and needed the boys. Dean told you about his needing to leave. He didn’t ask you to come. But you could tell he wanted you to. The day the Winchesters were getting ready to leave you made your decision.

 _“Damon please, I have to go. This mess is as much mine as theirs”_ You said packing clothes into a duffel bag.

_“I just… I don’t want you to get hurt kid”_ He handed you your toiletry bag.  Gabbing it off him you pulled him in for a hug. _“I’ll be careful.”_

You put the last of your clothes in your duffel before pulling your bag off weapons out from under you bed.

** Dean **

_“We should make it to Bobby’s in a day or so.”_ Dean said to Sam his head buried in the trunk of the impala.

 _“Good thing I packed us a lot of snacks”_ You said from behind him

Dean spun around hitting his head on the open trunk. Rubbing his head, he turned to you. You had two bags in your hand. You were wearing his favorite pair of jeans that clung to all the right places on your body. You had your hunting gear on.

 _“Wait. Your coming”_ Sam said his voice full of excitement.

 _“Yup”_ You handed Sam one of your bags. _“Cas, Leviathans. This mess is our problem. Not just you two”_

Dean was quite in all honesty he was a little shocked you would actually come. Sam and you packed your bags into the impala. Dean slammed the trunk. _“Right, lets hit the road then”_

Sam offered you the passenger seat but you declined. The back was your spot and you missed it. He climbed in leaving you and Dean alone for a moment.

_“You sure? I mean I want you to come but, your kind of needed here”_

You kissed Dean. _“I made you a promise Winchester and I intend on keeping it.”_

 _‘Oh and ah what’s that?”_ He replied Wrapping his hands around your waist playfully grabbing your ass.

_“I’m not going to leave you. Your stuck with me sir”_

_‘Good”_

You kissed him one last time before the two of you took your spaces up in the impala. Damon Stefan and Elena waved you off. You were ready for the fight to come with Dean and Sam at your side.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
